Le Royaume Caché : une autre histoire
by MissKeina
Summary: Larmes, douleur, mort. Une jeune fille au bord du suicide. Crossover avec mon univers.


**Le Royaume Caché : une autre histoire**

_Auteur : Keina_

_Remarque : Ceci est une courte histoire qui fait partie de ma série des « Royaume Caché », qui mélange mon univers à celui d'autres séries. Ceux qui désirent en savoir plus n'ont qu'à se reporter à l'entête de mes autres fics… J'en ai marre de toujours écrire la même chose ! ;)_

_Cependant, cette fic constitue une sorte de prologue à une autre fic que je compte écrire bientôt, et qui concerne JAG._

* * *

– Octobre 1999 –

La jeune fille marche dans la nuit, pâle fantôme tout de blanc vêtu. Dans les rues sombres de la ville, la jeune fille marche, et oublie. Oublie qu'elle vit, car cette vie n'en est en réalité qu'un atroce artéfact, oublie qu'elle souffre, car la souffrance est désormais comme une partie intégrante d'elle-même. Oublie qu'elle marche, car chaque pas se fait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus douloureux.

Oublie que l'Avaleur de Mémoire, ce mal qui a détruit un peuple et apporté la douleur sur le monde, est en train de s'emparer d'elle plus sournoisement qu'un virus.

Déjà ses pensées s'embrouillent, se mêlent, elle ne sait plus ce qui l'a amené là, dans la froideur de Chicago. Elle ne sait plus ce qui la pousse en cet instant, quelle force obscure qui s'est emparé de son esprit et – de sa _magie._

Pourtant, il existe au fond d'elle une dernière force qui continue à lutter, comme une petite bête tapie au fond de son ventre qui se débat, se débat, à coup de souvenirs et de regrets.

Souvenir ? Regrets ? La jeune fille secoue la tête. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis ces quelques années, depuis qu'elle est entrée au Royaume Caché… trop de choses. Elle n'était pas préparée à cela. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter la Pierre.

Et à présent, c'est la Pierre qui est en elle. La Pierre, ou du moins son émanation mystique, cet espèce d'esprit rampant qui court dans l'air _vicié_ du Royaume, et que l'on nomme « Avaleur de Mémoire ». Vicié. Une partie des habitants du Royaume Caché aurait bondie à cette allusion. La jeune fille en premier, quelques années auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui Beve – car elle s'appelle Beve, le sait, le Royaume n'est pas _bon._ Il est nécessaire, mais il n'est pas bon. Il est une aberration, un résidu altéré et altérateur de la Pierre Brisée, une folie des Elfes. _Par sa faute._

Beve le sait. Lors d'un temps immémorial, elle-même a levé l'épée sur la Pierre et l'a brisée, semant ainsi le chaos et la confusion. Lors d'un temps immémorial, oui, mais pour elle dans un futur proche. Un futur réglé, décidé, durant lequel elle devra remonter le temps et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, infliger le coup de grâce à la gloire des Elfes. Et c'est pour cela, pour éviter cela, qu'elle doit mourir. Cette évidence s'impose petit à petit dans son esprit, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même la petite bête continue à émettre ses piaillements insupportables : _Ne l'écoute pas, Beve, n'écoute pas ce mal qui prend possession de toi… tu es manipulée, Beve, l'Avaleur de Mémoire cherche à t'amener exactement là où il veut… TAIS-TOI !_

Beve sursaute. L'envie se fait de plus en plus violente, de plus en plus rageuse. Et cette douleur qui sourd dans chacun de ses nerfs, cette douleur si atroce qu'elle porte en elle depuis cinq mois, depuis la mort de Keïna…

Keïna… tu as cru qu'il était l'heure, que tu devais te sacrifier pour moi… comme tu as eu tort, Keïna. L'Avaleur de Mémoire s'est joué de toi, s'est joué de nous. A présent tu n'es plus un obstacle pour lui. Et je suis en son pouvoir.

Une averse s'abat subitement sur la ville, octroyant à chaque lumière un halo vacillant. Comme un écho à la pluie qui dégouline le long de ses longues mèches de jaie encadrant son visage, Beve pleure. A présent elle n'a plus aucune idée de qui elle est, de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, sur ce pont qui surplombe la voie ferrée. La petite bête elle-même s'est tue, recroquevillée dans un coin de son ventre, terrorisée. Plus personne, désormais, ne peut l'empêcher de mettre un terme à tout ça, toute cette peine qu'elle a causée, ce désordre qu'elle a créé, la douleur qui bat comme un simulacre de cœur dans sa poitrine.

Elle pose une main sur la rambarde, passe un pied par-dessus, puis l'autre. Elle a fermé les yeux, pour oublier, ne plus sentir autre chose que la douleur, la douleur, la douleur, féroce, insupportable, la douleur qui doit à tout prix cesser, la douleur qui n'est autre que celle de la Pierre, celle de l'Avaleur de Mémoire, la douleur d'un coup d'épée qu'on vous assène sans pitié, d'un coup d'épée qui n'aurait pas dû être. Un coup d'épée qui ne sera pas.

Les doigts un à un se détache de la rambarde.

Oublier…

– Non ! Mademoiselle, ne faites pas ça !

Beve ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête. L'exclamation a chassé pour un instant l'Avaleur de Mémoire dans un coin de son cerveau. A travers les larmes qui inondent son visage, elle aperçoit un homme à quelques pas d'elle, la trentaine sans doute, un journal tenu fermement dans sa main. Il parle, mais elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il dit.

– Ne sautez pas, s'il vous plaît. Je m'appelle Gary Hobson, je suis là pour vous aider. S'il vous plaît, revenez de l'autre côté de la rambarde.

Beve cligne des yeux. La rambarde ? Sauter ? Que raconte-il ? L'homme s'avance, elle lève une main pour le rassurer, elle n'a pas l'intention de sauter, d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais eu d'envies suicidaires…

– Noooon !

L'inconnu se précipite sur elle, juste à temps pour lui attraper un bras, tandis que son corps se balance dans le vide. Elle fixe son sauveur providentiel d'un regard empli d'incompréhension. Que s'est-il passé ?

Un effort, et elle se retrouve de l'autre côté du pont, haletante mais sauve. L'homme dessine un sourire.

– Hé bé ! Il était temps ! Quel est votre nom ?

Confuse, abasourdie, Beve ne sait que répondre, bredouille, se trompe, le visage encore baigné de larmes. Une question tourne et retourne dans son esprit, une question sans réponse. Pourquoi ? Et puis, peu à peu, la mémoire lui revient. Et avec elle, la douleur.

L'Avaleur de Mémoire. Une nouvelle fois, Beve sent les larmes se répandre sur ses joues. Elle n'en peut plus, elle n'en peut plus de cette vie, elle n'en peut plus de tout ça…

– Ca… ça va ? Je peux vous emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche, si vous le souhaitez…

Beve s'est affalée le long de la rambarde. Le visage entre ses mains, elle laisse ses émotions s'écouler hors de son cœur. Un temps. Une voix se matérialise dans son esprit. Elle lève la tête.

Beve ? Beve, où es-tu ? Je suis si inquiète, Beve… ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de te joindre ! On a besoin de toi ici, Beve… dans ton monde, un problème…

– Kat ?

– Je ne sais pas qui est cette Kat, mais je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital, fait l'homme à côté d'elle, l'air gêné. Ecoutez, je suis désolé, je dois m'en aller… ça ira ?

Beve se relève. Sourit. Le Royaume l'attend, ses responsabilités la demandent. Kat l'attend.

– Ca ira. Je vous remercie. Sans vous… merci, vraiment ! Murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme acquiesce, jette un coup d'œil à son journal, se détourne. Un dernier signe de la main, et il disparaît au coin d'une rue.

– Merci… émet-elle une dernière fois, avant d'appeler sa licorne, qui la reconduira au Royaume.

Gary Hobson marche vite, mais il a l'esprit ailleurs. Cette fille l'a troublé, plus qu'il n'ose se l'avouer. Il secoue la tête, regrettant ne n'être pas resté auprès d'elle pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Mais le journal ne fait plus mention du suicide d'une inconnue. Il l'a sauvée.

Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui susurre qu'il a sauvé bien plus qu'une fille ordinaire.

Peut-être même aurait-il sauvé le monde…

Sourire.

D'un mouvement de tête il chasse cette pensée.

FIN 


End file.
